Pretend
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: There is a war and Archer gets involved, but Reed ends up on the front line
1. Pretend

**Title:** Pretend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Enterprise characters or stuff.

**Notes:** Written before I read a review of E2 that showed that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed didn't find someone on the Enterprise, not that this is written for that time in the show. For those of you that have seen my other fics and introduction thing know Lyta is 'my' character and therefore I do not view Loo-cam as 'me'. (Not saying I wouldn't mind her choice in men…). Ruth also knows which line is for her.

"Approaching the most heavily occupied planet in this system, Captain," T'Pol announced.

"Good," Archer replied before turning to Ensign Sato. "Any reply?"

"None so far Captain but I was just beginning to try other frequencies," she answered, frowning at her instrument panel. "Hold on, just receiving something."

"Is there a visual?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir," Sato pushed a button and the view screen flared into life.

A sleepy looking woman appeared on screen. She scrubbed at her face as she answered the hail,

"Lyta here. What can the tectonics department help you with?"

"I'm Captain Archer of the star ship Enterprise. We are trying to make contact with a government on this planet," Archer glanced at T'Pol.

"I think you've got the wrong channel. Government channels are three-two…" she paused and took a good look at them, which gave Archer a better look at her. "Star ship?"

"Yes. We are from a planet called Earth," Jonathan Archer told her, noting the ridges down her neck and remembering the strange marks he had seen on her hands earlier.

"Then how did you get my emergency number?" Lyta asked, puzzled.

"We weren't aiming to. We just sent out a general hail on all frequencies," he replied.

"Strange. Never mind," she shrugged before frowning. "Hmm well it's the custom here to give the visitor something he wants. What do you want?"

"Quite a few things. I'll send you a list if you want," Archer nodded at T'Pol, who compiled the needs and sent a copy to Lyta.

"Should manage to get these. Do you want me to get these now?" she glanced from list to them after receiving it and studying it closely.

All Archer managed to say was "yes but" before the woman disappeared.

"Bit rude of her," Lieutenant Malcolm Reed said.

Suddenly her face appeared again,

"Would you like me to leave you someone to talk to? I feel a bit guilty leaving you in the lurch."

"If it's not too much trouble," Archer replied.

She nodded and disappeared again. Shortly another face, very similar to Lyta's, materialised and the woman smiled at the crew.

"Hello my name is Anita. What would you like to talk about? I think we should talk about you because I don't know anything about you, but conversely you would say the opposite so it's a bit of conundrum!" she grinned.

Archer was left feeling a little shell shocked by the quickness of the deliverance but before he could open his mouth to ask a question she started talking again.

"Mum said you were on a space ship. My little sister would love to talk to you. She's fascinated by space. Hold on a second I'll go and get her," she promptly vanished.

"I don't know which is worse: - the parent or the child," Archer shook his head.

Another woman appeared,

"Hello I'm Teebra. I'm sorry about my sister but she is very talkative. Anita said you were on a space ship. Is that true?"

"Yes we're orbiting you're planet at the moment. If you like we can send you an image of our ship and what your area looks like from up here," Archer was relieved that he could fit a word in edgeways.

"Oh yes please!" Teebra bounced in her seat.

Archer nodded at T'Pol, who wasn't best pleased with the idea but nevertheless sent the information. Teebra watched the pictures unfold on her screen and she smiled.

"First I'd like to say how beautiful your ship looks and second I'm going to send you a picture of our ship," she reached a hand up the screen and tapped out a code.

Archer went to T'Pol's viewer to see the image and he nodded as it the details became clearer. The ship wasn't as big as Enterprise and was more tubular in shape. The engines were situated at the back but tucked in close to the main body so in essence it appeared to be very streamlined, with fins curling out from the sides.

"Well I have to say she is a beauty too. How many can she hold?" Archer asked, looking up.

"At the moment the crew numbers sixteen but we may have to expand it soon. She could hold a lot more than that at a push but it wouldn't be comfortable living," Teebra explained.

Suddenly a new voice interrupted the conversation,

"Who are you talking to?"

"Captain Archer. He's on the star ship Enterprise in orbit," Teebra answered, turning to face the newcomer.

"Where's Mum?" the voice asked.

"She's gone to ask…" she turned back to the screen. "Excuse me a second."

The bridge were left looking at an empty visual panel before Lyta at back down in the seat before them. She looked tired and she sighed as she began to explain where she'd been,

"We can get you most of what you want in seven hours, but to get all of it you'd have to wait twenty seven hours. We have a problem though. As simply as possible this solar system is about to go to war and every planet is involved. This planet is divided over the issues and therefore sides, so this planet is about to have a world war as well. My home, office is situated on the neutral land between the two because I'm the best at what I do and I have to help everyone. One side hates aliens and believes shoot first ask questions later is the best option. The other disagrees and sees new people as a business opportunity. Now if the first side found out I was talking to you without referring it I'd be in trouble but since I'm going to help you by giving you what you want… Well you can imagine, but I'm surprised they haven't registered to your presence."

"If we are causing a problem we'll leave. I don't want to get you into trouble," Archer answered.

"No this gives me the opportunity to do what I've been wanting to for ages. In return for getting you your supplies I'd ask one thing of you," Lyta told him.

"What?" Archer asked, wary.

"That you help break my ship out of impound and allow us to tag along with you until you come to an inhabitable planet."

"I'll have to think about it. I'm sure you can understand that we don't want to be drawn into a war," Archer warned Lyta.

"Well I'm sure you can understand that I want to get away from this solar system, with my family, before the deadline for this war ends in three days," she answered seriously. "If you are thinking about sending someone down to the surface to check out my story I warn you it won't be easy to get past the sensors in the atmosphere."

"She's right sir. All layers of the atmosphere have different sensors in them, except a thin band round the planet," Malcolm Reed confirmed her facts.

"The band is over the neutral territory. I will send you the coordinates for my home and the flight path in so that if you wish to visit us you want," Lyta sent the numbers.

"Thank you," Archer replied.

She nodded and closed the communication. Archer turned to his senior officers and waited for their opinion, which as always was forthcoming and varied, but valid. A few hours later Archer had reached the most informed decision he could.

"Malcolm and Trip I'd like you to come with me," Archer said.

"I think we should go armed sir, if the tension is really as bad as she said," the lieutenant replied.

Archer nodded and all three stepped into the turbo lift to go down to the shuttle bay. Malcolm equipped the shuttle with weapons as Archer and Trip prepped the shuttle, programming in the flight plan and checking the systems. Archer told the bridge that they were ready to go and T'Pol cleared them for launch. The descent to the planet was quite steep as they were required to go straight at their target rather than flying through the layers in the atmosphere in a gentle curve which would have certainly been smoother. Nevertheless Archer enjoyed the rough flight as it tested his piloting skills. The small shuttle landed on a small grassy strip, hidden by tall trees, next to a vast, creamy coloured house situated on top of a small rise. Two women were walking down the path towards them and Archer could identify one as Lyta for she had the same black hair and blue eyes as before. The other woman they hadn't met before as Anita and Teebra had blonde and black hair respectively and this new one had brown hair. The three men walked up the path towards the women and both parties stopped about half up the path.

"It's nice to meet you in person," Lyta started. "Thank you for coming."

"This doesn't mean we're going to help you," Archer replied, making sure Lyta didn't get hold of the wrong end of the stick.

"I know," she gestured towards the other woman. "I'd like you to meet my oldest daughter Loo-cam. She will show you round the local area if you wish to see it."

Loo-cam smiled in greeting,

"Welcome."

"This is Commander Tucker, my chief engineer," Archer introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Trip," he interrupted.

"And this is Lieutenant Reed, my tactical officer," Archer finished.

Malcolm nodded, his eyes flicking towards Lyta before they went back to Loo-cam, at whom he smiled at before saying,

"I remember your voice. You asked Teebra who she was talking to."

Her smile deepened and she gestured up the path,

"Please walk with us to our home."

They fell into step together, Archer walking with Lyta and asking her questions and Trip and Malcolm, after a brief tussle over Loo-cam, eventually walked one either side. Both asked questions of her that really weren't related to why they were here which amused her no end. Lyta opened the door to the house and ushered her guests in, but her eyes went to her daughter and the two men by her side, and Loo-cam grinned at her, fully aware of what her mother was implying. Archer walked into the main room to find a table and chairs set up ready, enough for everyone present and he glanced back at his officers who stopped fussing over Loo-cam and hurried over.

"Leave the poor woman alone," he told them smiling.

"Yes Captain," they replied.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Loo-cam asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Archer replied, sitting down.

"I offered didn't I?" she arched an eyebrow at him before disappearing off.

Lyta sat at one end of the table, opposite Archer and Malcolm and Trip sat either side of him. Archer started the talks by asking Lyta to clear up a few points, which she willingly did before asking a few questions of her own about various things. Five minutes after she had departed Loo-cam reappeared with a tray, which she set down on the table and began setting out some food and drinks for each of the people. Each drink looked different as Loo-cam had attempted to tailor the flavour to the personality despite the fact that she'd only just met them. She went round the table serving them, starting with Archer and finishing with Malcolm, whom she promptly sat down next to.

"One question I have still got to ask is why your ship is impounded in the first place?" Archer asked the last thing on his list.

Lyta sat back in her chair,

"It has to do with the warring parties. Nobody in the neutral zone is allowed a space going ship in case the opposition gets hold of it. I refused to sell mine or even leave it somewhere secure and so they took my own ship from me!"

Archer understood the anger in her voice and it settled the internal dispute he was having,

"Alright I'll help you."

Lyta smiled, hugely relieved.

"I think we need a closer look at the compound though," Archer said.

Lyta looked at Loo-cam who frowned, drumming her fingers on the desk. Eventually she came to a decision.

"The security is tight so I can only really sneak one of you into the main building. If I try it might blow our cover and we could end up in prison," she looked closely at the men to see how the information would be received.

"We thought you might say that and that's why I brought Lieutenant Reed. Since he's the tactical man he's the best to take with you," Archer replied.

Loo-cam nodded and stood,

"Well we need to get you some clothes. You'll stand out like a sore thumb dressed like that."

Malcolm glanced at his captain who nodded in confirmation and followed Loo-cam out of the room, down a long corridor and into a new set of rooms. The new rooms were in a different wing of the house and completely sound proof as well as an altered decorating style. Loo-cam moved to a cupboard set into the wall and opened it to reveal clothes and she glanced back over her shoulder at him, eyeing him critically.

"Hmm you're about Dad's size so these should do," she pulled out a hanger draped in fine cloth and laid it on the bed next to her. "Now you are also going to have to wear this," and Loo-cam pulled out a bright green silk.

Malcolm gazed at the silk,

"Why?"

"On this planet only married woman are allowed out in the company of strange men, so for you to come with me you have to wear this. This symbolizes that you are courting me because it's my colour and therefore I'm allowed out with you. It's all a pack of lies but that doesn't matter as long as we're not caught. Anyway I like to break a few rules once in a while," Loo-cam explained.

"Right," Malcolm absorbed the information. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Always walk on my right. If you walked on my left it would mean we're married or that you had entered the period where others can challenge you for me," Loo-cam told him.

"Ok, walk on the right, no fighting, got it," Malcolm nodded.

"I leave you to it," Loo-cam walked to the door. "I'll be outside when you're finished."

Malcolm watched her shut the door before turning to the clothes spread out on the bed and started to change. Some ten minutes later Loo-cam heard her name being called,

"Loo-cam?"

She stood from where she was sitting and pushed open the door to reveal Malcolm half-dressed and half-dressed wrong. Stifling a giggle she shut the door behind her and walked over to help the struggling man. In the end she had to strip him down to his underwear and start again, explaining as she dressed him what went where. She tried to ignore the fact that he was nearly naked and Malcolm didn't try to draw attention to it as well as the fact he was determined to master the clothes. Five minutes later they were finished with the clothes but Loo-cam had to apply a little makeup to hide the fact that he was human. Soon Malcolm looked respectable enough to be seen out in public. Loo-cam led him back to the main living area so that he could get his final instructions from Archer and Trip. Lyta pulled Loo-cam over to one side,

"You know what to do?"

"Yes mother, get in and out in one piece and don't give the game away. Same as always," Loo-cam replied.

"So come on tell me what you think of our guests," Lyta wanted her daughter's opinion.

"They seem like decent people to me. Honest but not naive, clearly fit enough to deal with a little action," Loo-cam watched the men talk.

"Oh really? How would you know that?" Lyta raised an eyebrow.

Loo-cam grinned,

"Lieutenant Reed had some trouble with the clothes and I just had to strip him down and start again."

"All the way?" Lyta grinned at her only single offspring.

"Mother!" Loo-cam complained before smiling. "No unfortunately."

Malcolm heard the raised voice of Loo-cam's last comment and wondered if it was about him before pulling back to the conversation he was meant to be in.

"Is that all clear Malcolm?" Archer asked.

"Yes Captain," Malcolm nodded.

Archer moved over to talk with Lyta and Loo-cam about directions to the compound and Trip took the opportunity to ask Malcolm something.

"So what you think of Loo-cam?"

"Very nice," Malcolm grinned at his friend.

"Hot little package with those long legs, tiny waist and sculpted face," Trip cast a weather eye over the woman in question.

"You don't stand a chance," Malcolm said knowingly.

"What makes you think that?" Trip brought his gaze back to Malcolm.

"She's basically seen me naked and you ask that!" he snorted in amusement.

"How did you pull that one off and how do you know she liked what she saw?" Trip was a little amazed at the speed at which his friend could move.

"Ah well that'd be telling and believe me she liked what she saw. She was having trouble keeping her eyes off me," Malcolm smiled, happy to have the attention of a beautiful woman.

Loo-cam walked over to them and said to Malcolm,

"Ready to go?"

He nodded,

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Trip grinned at his friend, causing Loo-cam to feel a little suspicious about what they were talking about but since this would take hours she had plenty of time to find out what it was. It was some distance to the compound so they needed to leave now to be there for nightfall which offered the best cover and the least chance of being discovered. As the pair walked they talked about a variety of things including favourite things to do, see and eat. It was a good way to kill some time.

"There it is," Loo-cam said nodding at a sprawling complex the other side of the road.

Malcolm pulled out a camera and began taking pictures whilst Loo-cam watched for other people. After five shots he put the camera away and Loo-cam led him to the corner of the building where Lyta had found a hole in the security net. Loo-cam breathed on the net, causing it to shimmer and reveal the hole. She pulled her clothes in tight around her and slip through the invisible barrier. She checked out the wall facing her before setting herself to climb it. As she began the climb Malcolm copied her actions and slid through the gap and followed her up and over. Landing neatly on the other side they hid themselves away behind some low shrubs, next to the lobby entrance, waiting for the guard to go past as they would need all the time possible for the next stage. Loo-cam watched for the man and when she caught sight of him she muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Malcolm whispered.

"Guard coming," she muttered a little louder.

"Do you want me to shoot him?" Malcolm withdrew his weapon.

"No good. He has a Tonseal'rk!" she hissed back.

Malcolm frowned at her.

"Four legs, good sense of smell, dangerous to the wrong people. I'd hoped they wouldn't be out," Loo-cam explained before pulling Malcolm round the corner. "I need you do a bit of acting for me. I need you to pretend that you're attracted to me and we're actually courting but we've got past the talking stage. If the guard spots us we can get away with it because I have unofficial permission to go anywhere."

"Pretend? Pretend to be attracted to you?" Malcolm whispered.

Loo-cam nodded and Malcolm slowly lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her briefly and gently before pulling away, but the look in Loo-cam's eyes gave him all the encouragement he needed. This time when he kissed he demanded rather than coaxed a response out of Loo-cam but she responded with a will, flinging her arms round his neck. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice the whine of the Tonseal'rk when it caught their scent or the approach of the big guard. Loo-cam was snapped out of it when the guard shone a light in her face and she pulled back from Malcolm.

"Oh it's you!" the guard was surprised when he recognised Loo-cam. "So what are you doing here?"

"Getting a little peace and quiet. There are too many people around at home," Loo-cam replied, trying to keeping her mind on the conversation as Malcolm had moved his lips on to her neck.

"Haven't seen him around before," the guard prodded Malcolm.

"And that means what?" Loo-cam asked.

The guard shrugged,

"You just caught me by surprise. I never expected you to end up with a man in a dark corner, enjoying yourself. You've always been so cold to people's advances."

Loo-cam opened her mouth to retaliate when Malcolm, unexpectedly, did what was required of him. He straightened up and turned to the other man.

"How dare you! That was uncalled for and I won't have you talking to her like that!" he bullied up to the bigger man.

"Sorry sir I didn't mean anything by that," he apologised, having not expected resistance from the smaller man.

"Well you go away and leave us in peace to show you didn't," Malcolm told him.

The guard nodded and pulled away. Loo-cam drew Malcolm back round to face her and smiled.

"Well done! That was perfect!" she kept her voice down but he could still hear the happiness in it.

"Perfect?" he smiled at her.

Loo-cam smiled back, her mind going back to his previous comment. If it was pretending it certainly was good pretending, the best she'd ever experienced, not that she'd had a lot of experience. Snapping out of her daze she tugged on Malcolm's arm, pulling him back towards the entrance until they stood under the bar which held up the porch.

"Can you reach that?" she asked.

Malcolm stared up and shook his head.

"Never mind," Loo-cam said before she took a couple of steps backwards and raced at the opposite wall. As her foot hit it about half way up, she pivoted and grabbed the bar with her hands. She swung her legs up and hooked them over the bar until she was dangling upside down above Malcolm.

"Can you reach my hands?" she stretched them down towards him.

Malcolm judged the distance and nodded,

"Then what?"

"I'll pull you up," Loo-cam responded. "But we need to hurry."

Malcolm crouched down briefly before launching upwards and grasping her hands. Loo-cam curled her body in towards the bar, pulling her load with her until Malcolm could reach the bar which he transferred himself to. Both heaved themselves into a sitting position before Loo-cam started crawling along the bar and Malcolm followed her but without her amazing sense of balance. She reached a certain point on the bar and turned to face the main building, where Malcolm saw a gap in the slope of the roof. He watched Loo-cam bunch her legs up under her and launch herself across the gap between the bar and building and land neatly on the other side. Gearing himself up he copied her actions but only succeeded in getting his hands and upper part of his body onto the roof. After a brief moment of slippage Loo-cam hauled him up onto the roof and he stared at her,

"How do you do that?"

"I've been doing it since I was a child so I've had plenty of practice," Loo-cam told him before moving off across the roof towards a ventilation shaft.

"Please tell me we have something to help us down there," Malcolm begged.

"We won't need it. As I said before we've been doing this for ages and so there are ledges installed on the inside of the shaft at comfortable intervals," Loo-cam told him stepping up and into the shaft and disappearing from sight.

Malcolm sighed and followed her into the dark and to find Loo-cam had been telling the truth about the ledges so they progressed in relative silence into the main compound. Here Loo-cam led Malcolm unwaveringly to their ship, which was just like the picture he'd seen from before. She checked the open lot for guards before moving to the door and opening the door with a voice identity code. Inside she led him to the bridge to check up on the main systems as the ship hadn't been in operation for so long. Malcolm gazed around the bridge as Loo-cam settled herself into her mother's seat, which was set into the floor, almost horizontal and the ship registered to her presence.

"This is why nobody else can use our ship," Loo-cam drew Malcolm's attention back to her as she levelled her hands out either side of the chair. Wires appeared out of the pads they were resting on and inserted themselves into Loo-cam's flesh. Malcolm's eyes widened in amazement and he took a picture of Loo-cam lying there, hands outstretched, eyes closed. The control panels lit up and an image of the geographical vicinity emerged on the view screen. Malcolm moved to the image as a pathway was highlighted on it, then another one and then another. Malcolm noted them down by taking another photograph before moving to the outside of the ship and getting shots of the hanger. Loo-cam set the ship up for a fast getaway, disembarked and shut the ship up again before following Malcolm back to the ventilation system. They were forced to pause several times before they got there due to the random rotation of the guards She grinned as she followed him up because there was enough light in the shaft to see his outline and from her position it was his rear that was shown to her. Loo-cam still had the smile on her face when she stepped out onto the roof and Malcolm saw it.

"What?" he asked.

"That went well, all things considered," she replied.

"That's not what that smile was for," he told her. "It was more a smug one like you've just seen something you liked."

"Well maybe I did!" she answered smugly before moving across the roof and calling back over her shoulder. "I was following _you_ up the shaft."

Malcolm frowned for a split second before getting it and he smiled, following her this time.

They made it back to the house before dawn broke and made their report. Archer, Trip and Lyta revised the plan they'd been concocting when the others had been out, adding the new information to it. They agreed that the Enterprise should act as a decoy, after it received its goods, when it contacted the governments. This should give the Elemental, Lyta's ship, the chance to break from the impound hanger under the cover of late night, early morning darkness and mist. An argument ensued when it was time to decide who would stay where as Malcolm wanted to stay on the surface and help out aboard the Elemental. Archer told him he would be needed aboard Enterprise in case things got a little rough and people started firing at the ship. Lyta knew she didn't need his help as she couldn't plug him into the ship in the short time available, but Loo-cam had asked for Malcolm to be present as she would feel safer about him being safe if he was with them, where she could keep an eye on him. Lyta relented and came up with an idea that would require Lieutenant Reed's help.

"We don't have any close range firearms so it would be nice to have a good shooter with us," Lyta interrupted the argument the men were having.

Archer was a bit suspicious of the request as he had an idea that something was going on between his armoury officer and Lyta's eldest daughter, but he allowed Malcolm to stay world-side for the mission. The ships would meet up outside the solar system afterwards and both parties would exchange goods and get a tour of the other ship. Archer left with Trip and a good amount of the supplies they needed and agreed to be ready. The rest of the supplies would be loaded onto the Elemental and brought up to the Enterprise with the escapees. Lyta saw to the packing to be done and sent Loo-cam and Malcolm off to bed to get some rest before they tackled the same run the next night. Loo-cam set up a spare bed in her wing of the house and provided Malcolm with towels, showing him the bathroom. Lyta called her daughter to one side, just down the corridor from where Malcolm was and asked her in all seriousness what was going on.

"I don't know," Loo-cam replied.

"I know you're attracted to him. I acted the same way round your father when we first met," Lyta told her.

"Yes I know I like him and I think he knows as much," Loo-cam agreed.

"I think it would be safe to assume that he likes you. He could barely take his eyes off you earlier," Lyta had spotted the increased eye contact.

Malcolm had come out into the passageway to ask Loo-cam how to work the shower when he heard her voice. He followed it down the corridor and was about to knock on the door when his name was mentioned.

"I think Malcolm's is a good man and nowadays that is asking a lot so make the most of it," Lyta pointed out.

Malcolm silently cheered from his side of the door.

"Yes but is that enough?" Loo-cam asked. "I want to have the love like you and Dad do, like my sisters do. I know I can love with all my heart. It's the way you taught us to be but will he?"

"That is something only time and he can answer," Lyta replied, hugging her daughter.

Loo-cam pulled away from her mother and walked towards the door. Malcolm heard her and dashed back to the bathroom and so he missed the last bit of the conversation.

"Should I tell him that I like him or just see what happens?" Loo-cam looked back at Lyta.

"Follow your heart," Lyta told her.

"Thanks Mum. Nice vague answer," Loo-cam grinned

"Would you like me to go into graphic details about how to best please a man?" Lyta grinned in return, deliberately being evil.

"No thank you! I'll manage just fine by myself," Loo-cam opened the door and went to find Malcolm, who had just figured out how the shower worked. Loo-cam knocked on the door,

"How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks. Oh sorry did you want a shower?" he felt a bit guilty.

"No it's fine. There are other bathrooms in the house," Loo-cam left him to it.

Malcolm opened the bathroom door, towelling his damp hair but he felt a bit unsure as, on Enterprise, his bathroom was attached to the rest of his quarters. Here he had to walk down a corridor to Loo-cam's room and the spare bed set up next door to it except the only access he had to it was through Loo-cam's bedroom. He'd had the same problems with the clothes as before and so they were draped round his frame. He attempted to cover himself up to avoid embarrassment but had not done too well. The door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open all the way to reveal Loo-cam standing on her bed, prodding the ceiling with a stick. Malcolm glanced up and saw the ceiling was now covered in a map that showed the ground plan of the impound centre. His eyes dropped down to the woman who was standing full stretch in front of him and he smiled a pure masculine smile.

"Having fun?" he asked causing Loo-cam to start as she'd hadn't heard him come in.

"As much as you did with the clothes," she grinned, pointing at him with her stick when she saw his attire.

Malcolm glanced down and admitted defeat.

"Well I thought it might be useful to see where we'll be going this evening," Loo-cam answered, climbing down from her bed.

"But surely it would be easier to read it on the table, or a wall or even the floor," Malcolm argued, shutting the door behind him and walking over to his bed and dumping his towels.

"Ahh I have a good reason for putting it there. Come here," she gestured to her side.

Malcolm walked over to her and turned so he was facing the same way as she was.

"This still doesn't help us," he pointed out.

"Still have to do one more thing," Loo-cam told him before collapsing back onto the bed.

Malcolm glanced back at her,

"Some would say this was just a ploy to get me into your bed."

"I think I manage it a little better than this," Loo-cam crossed her arms.

Malcolm climbed onto the bed next to her,

"Not saying that I mind."

Loo-cam smiled,

"Now you see we can look up and study the map in comfort."

Malcolm glanced up at the ceiling and was forced to agree it was a good idea. He studied the map and its key which showed which group would be taking what route.

"You've been busy," he told her, without taking his eyes from the map.

"Mum and me worked on it," Loo-cam answered.

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably, remembering the eavesdropping he had done and Loo-cam looked at him, puzzled. Malcolm turned his attention back to the map.

"So I'll be going with you, Lyta and someone else over the same ground as last time," Malcolm glanced at Loo-cam for confirmation.

"Yes. The other person is my father," Loo-cam told him.

Malcolm nodded, accepting the new information. The key on the map called him Will but Malcolm hadn't known this was Loo-cam's father and all of a sudden he felt a little trapped. Now he was doing this mission with the woman he fancied the pants off and her parents. Hell he hadn't even known they were dating let alone serious enough to meet the parents' scenario! Swallowing he couldn't think of anything to say but Loo-cam saved him the trouble by filling the silence.

"So what do you think of our plan?" she asked.

"It's good. You seem to have covered everything and the number of people works to your advantage," Malcolm felt easier on the ground he was trained in.

They talked strategy for a while before Loo-cam yawned and blinked sleepily.

"You should get some sleep," Malcolm said before attempting to disguise a yawn of his own.

"So should you," she replied.

"But it's such a long way over there," Malcolm lifted his head slightly to look across the room at his bed.

"Hmmm," Loo-cam murmured from his side.

Malcolm sank back into the bed,

"You're not listening."

"No I'm trying to sleep. Just like you said," Loo-cam responded, eyes shut.

"You're lucky because you're already in your bed," he replied.

"True," she answered before opening her eyes. "But I've not said anything about you moving to get some sleep."

"You want me to stay here?" Malcolm rolled over onto his side to face her.

Loo-cam snuggled into his chest then grunted angrily and sat up, dragging Malcolm up with her. She tugged at the disarrayed clothes, pulling them off to leave Malcolm clad in his underwear.

"Better," she muttered before curling up on the bed.

"No," Malcolm said.

Loo-cam opened her eyes again,

"What?"

"I can be picky as well. Under the covers," he told her.

Grumbling Loo-cam crawled up the bed and disappeared head first under the top end of the covers. Malcolm watched the lump turn around and Loo-cam's head nestled into the pillow. She eyed him standing at the bottom of the bed,

"Well what are you standing there for? Hurry up so I can get to sleep."

Malcolm started to move round the bed before he smiled and decided to copy Loo-cam's behaviour by burying under the covers. He crawled up the length of her body before emerging over her. Loo-cam was nicely flushed by the attention but the speed of her breathing increased as Malcolm lowered his weight onto her. They stared at each other then he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips. Malcolm pulled back smiling before curling his body round hers and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Good night," he murmured into her neck.

She smiled and both dropped off to sleep.

Lyta knocked on her eldest daughter's door and waited for a response. Getting none she opened the door and took two steps into the bedroom before stopping, seeing that there were two pairs of feet sticking out from under the covers. Smiling she went back to the door and partially closed it. Standing on the outside she called into the room,

"Loo-cam? You got to get up."

There was a mumbled reply.

"Was that a confirmative grunt?" Lyta asked.

"Yes," Loo-cam muttered, loud enough for her mother to hear.

Lyta pushed the door open to reveal a sleep tousled head peering above the covers. Loo-cam yawned and stretched, showing Lyta she still had clothes on and that she hadn't got up to much last night or in reality that morning. Lyta grinned at her offspring before mouthing 'Have fun?' and Loo-cam glanced at the sleeping man beside her before smiling gently. Having got all the response she needed Lyta shut the door and left them to it. Loo-cam rolled over on to her side to face the calm face of Malcolm and then she reached out a hand to trace the curve of his face. Her hand was trailing down his cheekbones when he woke and blinked sleepily at Loo-cam. After her fingers reached his lips she removed them and replaced them with her lips. Malcolm came wide awake and responded, pulling Loo-cam in close, tasting her. Moments passed before Loo-cam pulled reluctantly away.

"We don't have time for more," she said.

"Even so it's the best wake up call I've had in a very long time," Malcolm informed Loo-cam, making her blush.

"Right," she rolled out of bed, stretched and yawned.

Malcolm pushed back the covers and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Loo-cam frowned at the mess of his clothes on the floor at the end of the bed,

"You can't wear that!"

Malcolm got out of bed and walked round to her side,

"Not really. Do you think I'll get away with wearing my uniform under something?"

"Possibly," Loo-cam nodded, thinking hard.

She came to a decision and began moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Malcolm asked.

"To get you some new clothes to put over your uniform," she told him.

Malcolm hurried to her side,

"Wait I want to talk to you."

Loo-cam turned to face him but remained quiet.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. Thank you for letting me stay last night," Malcolm said the last in a rush.

Loo-cam smiled,

"I didn't want to let you leave."

"I didn't want to go," Malcolm replied before embracing her.

They simply stood for a moment, holding one another until Loo-cam pulled back slightly and said,

"I could stand here forever but we really must hurry."

Lyta was packing up the last of her things that she was taking with her when her life mate wrapped his arms around her waist. She leant back into him and sighed,

"I wish we didn't have to leave but then again I wish we'd never come here to start with."

"We'll all be together, which is all that matters," Will reminded her.

"Hmm speaking of which," Lyta began before turning round in his arms. "You will be nice to Malcolm won't you? He's a good guy."

"Lieutenant Reed is dating one of my girls. I'll be _nice_ if he deserves it," Will answered.

"Just as well I went to wake them up then," Lyta muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Will had heard her.

"Nothing," Lyta tried to brush it to one side.

"Lyta," Will warned.

"Listen before you go jumping down my throat or cutting Malcolm's," Lyta told him seriously. "They were in bed together _but _they still had clothes on."

Will didn't say anything which worried Lyta slightly since he could rant very well when it suited him.

"Will?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Liar," Lyta could read her mate like a book.

"Fine, I'm not fine, but I'm calm. I'm not jumping up and down, having a go at anyone," Will admitted.

"Good," Lyta relaxed.

"But I am going to question the living daylights out of him when I see him," Will promised.

"Nothing I can say is there?" Lyta asked, knowing the answer.

Will shook his head.

"Loo-cam will get mad if she hears you," Lyta pointed out.

Will grinned,

"That's why you're going to keep her busy and out of hearing range."

Lyta groaned before prodding him in the chest,

"If she finds out you are so for it!"

"What you going to do to me?" Will asked teasingly.

"Not telling what," Lyta shook her head. "But I'm going to enjoy myself!"

"That's means I'll probably enjoy _doing it_ too," Will smiled then kissed her deeply.

"Mmm I knew there was a reason I love you," Lyta murmured afterwards.

Will laughed and was still chuckling at his mate when Loo-cam walked in. Lyta grinned at her offspring and Will was in too good a mood to ask any questions. Loo-cam went to her father's wardrobe and rooted through it before pulling out a garment designed to fit over other clothes.

"Perfect!" she said happily.

"What are you going to do with that?" Will asked.

"It's for Malcolm. The other clothes we leant him were too screwed up this morning for him to wear," Loo-cam replied.

"Why?" Will narrowed his eyes, good mood vanishing.

Lyta tried to signal to Loo-cam not to say too much but she missed both her mother's warnings and her father's posture.

"Cause we were too tired to fold them up before we went to bed," Loo-cam responded absentmindedly, walking to the door.

"And why was that? I thought you went straight to bed after you got home," Will frowned.

"Not really. We had to deliver our reports, shower and then we talked tactics about tonight," Loo-cam was almost out the door.

"Is the map in the usual place you put it?" Will asked.

"Yes," Loo-cam paused at the door, waiting for her father to finish talking.

"So he was in your bed?" Will pushed it too far and Loo-cam realised what he was driving at.

"Yes he was and he stayed there all the time. Don't you dare start on me!" Loo-cam snapped, her temper flaring.

"I'm just concerned. You hardly know this man!" Will tried to stay calm but it wasn't one of his strengths.

"I could say we made wild passionate love just to spite you but I won't because I know what your reaction would be and Malcolm does not deserve to suffer from your anger and neither do I!" and with that Loo-cam stormed out.

Lyta restrained Will from going after her.

"She's right you know," Lyta told him.

"I know but you can understand why I'm worried," Will turned to his mate.

"That maybe so but you'll also remember how we started. I hardly knew you either when we first made love and you can't say it was a mistake," Lyta pointed out.

Will sighed then said, with a ghost of a smile hovering round his lips,

"She gets that temper from you."

"Mmm and you," Lyta agreed.

Malcolm was waiting for Loo-cam, dressed in his uniform when she came running in and thrust the new clothes at him.

"It's straight forward. Even you can manage it," she hid her face under her long hair.

Malcolm took the garment and opened his mouth to ask is she was alright when Loo-cam ran from the room. He didn't hesitate and followed her down the corridor to the bathroom, catching the door before it shut.

"Loo-cam!" he cried.

"Please just leave me alone," she begged from her side of the door.

"No. Tell me what's wrong? What's happened? Was it something I did?" Malcolm asked desperately.

"No," the door opened suddenly. "No it wasn't anything you've done!" Loo-cam shook her head.

Malcolm stepped forward, lifting her face up to show the tear stains upon it.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I can't believe he'd do that! ... It's just…" Loo-cam started crying again.

"Hey!" Malcolm wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. Shush."

Loo-cam huddled into him, burying her head into his chest. Malcolm held her until the tears subsided and she straightened up slightly.

"Thank you," she said, staring up at him.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" he pushed a wisp of hair of her face.

"My father… He…he wasn't pleased that you were in my bed last night," Loo-cam told him.

"Why? It's not any of his business! It's not like we did anything and even if we did it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Malcolm was outraged. "You're his daughter! How could he say that?"

"That's exactly his point. I'm _his_ daughter so he's being protective. Huh! Overprotective more like," Loo-cam muttered.

Malcolm didn't know what to say because this family feud had started because of him. He opened his mouth to say he didn't want to cause trouble, but then he realised to not cause trouble he'd have to leave and he didn't want to leave this woman. Not this strong, caring, sensitive, beautiful woman. Anger settled in his heart and he was determined to face her father and see this right. Loo-cam felt him stiffen slightly and recognised the reason. She was torn. She needed her father to see how much she cared for Malcolm and how strong he was by standing up to him but if he did then Will may never like him. Loo-cam tightened her grip on Malcolm and voiced her fears,

"Please don't challenge him! He won't ever like you if you do."

"I can't let him do this to you even if he's your father," Malcolm told her.

"I love him. I know he's just being a father and he won't say anything again unless _you_ do something that pushes him too far. You have to make him respect you and that'll take work," Loo-cam straightened up to look directly at Malcolm.

"Like what?" Malcolm asked.

"Work well tonight. Keep me safe, that sort of thing," Loo-cam shrugged.

"I'd do that anyway," Malcolm smiled before frowning. "What sort of thing would 'push' him too far?"

"If someone had told him we'd… you know…" Loo-cam blushed slightly and Malcolm grinned.

"Made love? Had rampant sex?" he asked.

Loo-cam blushed an even deeper shade of red before nodding and continuing,

"That. If someone had told him that you'd probably be dead or very much beaten."

Malcolm blinked,

"He really takes his father role seriously! Does he kill a lot of people?"

"No," Loo-cam shook her head, grinning. "You heard what the guard said."

"And he was so very wrong," Malcolm whispered.

Loo-cam stared at him before she kissed him, proving his point. Malcolm pulled her closer and moulded her to his body. Loo-cam's fingers threaded through his hair, deepening the kiss and she pulled down the final barrier between them, her fear was gone. Pulling back she opened her mouth to speak when another voice interrupted them.

"So I see there is nothing I can do to stop this," Will stood, arms folded in the doorway.

Loo-cam started slightly but put on a brave face. Malcolm, on the other hand, glared at the other man, clearly showing his anger but also noting where Loo-cam had gotten her cheekbones from.

"I know you don't trust Malcolm," Loo-cam stepped towards her father but Malcolm retained his grip on her hand. "But I want you trust me on this. I'm doing what I've been taught. Every day of my life I saw you and mum so happy, so in love and that's all I ever wanted."

Will unfolded his body, with a worried expression on his face,

"Never doubt my trust in you! Never! I've always wanted you to find someone you love and be happy for the rest of your days, but you must understand I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. I didn't with your sisters."

"The only reason that worked is because you watched their mates grow up with them. They were well vetted before they even realised their feelings. My sisters, even though I love them dearly, make this harder because they have what you do. Now I have a chance with someone that I …" Loo-cam glanced back over her shoulder at Malcolm who was still angry at Will. "I'm not going to give it up."

Will sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this. Loo-cam was so much like her mother and had seen all her younger sisters fall in love; she was going to hold onto anything remotely possible of giving her love with both hands. He ran his hand through his hair before turning his attention to Malcolm.

"Look I know you're angry with me for interfering and I would be too but when you're a father maybe you'll understand why I'm doing this," he started.

Malcolm reigned in his temper,

"I accept you only have Loo-cam's interests at heart and I will always seem like a threat to her, to you but she's not a little girl anymore. She must choose her own path, wherever it leads, to who it leads."

Will nodded before saying brusquely,

"Keep her safe or I will make you regret it."

"Loo-cam said you'd kill people if they hurt her," Malcolm stated.

"You better believe," Will may have said it in his blandest voice but it held all the conviction Malcolm needed to hear.

"With my life," he promised Will.

"Thank you," he accepted Malcolm's word. "But now we need to get going. That's why I came to find you."

"I really hope that you didn't screw up the new clothes I gave you," Loo-cam eyed Malcolm, who had the conscience to wince.

Loo-cam sighed before she saw Malcolm smile and she turned to her father who was holding the item in question.

"Thanks Dad. Sometimes I despair!" Loo-cam moved past him.

Malcolm took the garment and mouthed 'thank you' at Will, who grinned and mouthed back 'she would have strangled you otherwise'. Malcolm nodded, feeling that he was on better terms with Will now.

Malcolm stood with Lyta, Will and Loo-cam on a small ridge looking down onto the compound waiting for the final part of the sun to dip below the horizon. The world was stained crimson before being plunged into twilight. Lyta smiled at Will in the darkness before descending to the complex, walking towards the same place that Loo-cam had gained entry before. Breathing on the security net it shimmered and showed the hole through which the four slipped through. Malcolm climbed with more confidence this time, matching the others as they scaled the wall. Lyta led them until they were crouched near the corner Malcolm and Loo-cam 'pretended' the night before and they were forced to wait for the guard to pass them by. Loo-cam saw him first, her eyes widened and she hissed at her mother,

"It's the same guard as last time and he still has his Tonseal'rk."

Lyta nodded and told Will to take Loo-cam and Malcolm to the ship before slipping away. Loo-cam moved without hesitation but Malcolm paused until Will pushed at him.

"But we'll be seen!" he whispered.

"Lyta will deal with the guard," Will pressed him out to stand out under the bar.

"I thought I was here to shoot problems and I thought that animal was dangerous?" Malcolm frowned.

"The sensors would pick it up and Lyta can handle it," Will shook his head as Loo-cam positioned herself on the other side of Malcolm.

"Be ready to grab the bar," Will told Malcolm.

Will and Loo-cam gripped a shoulder and leg each before propelling Malcolm upwards at the pole which approached at an alarming rate. Malcolm was forced to act quickly and he wrapped his arms around the bar as well as managing to hook a leg over. He sat up as Will and Loo-cam prepared to gain the height when a growled sounded out, followed by a whine and a sharp crack. Will and Loo-cam glanced at each before launching themselves at the wall, pivoting and grabbing the bar, one each side of Malcolm. Lyta appeared on the path near them, limping slightly.

"Damn thing bit my foot!" she grinned. "Go on get out of here."

Loo-cam scuttled along the bar, Malcolm followed precariously and Will somehow stood and strolled along it like he was out for a Sunday jaunt. Malcolm tried to hide his amazement at this family as they jumped the space, both Will and Loo-cam taking it effortlessly whereas Malcolm managed only a little better than last time. They ran quietly to the shaft and descended into the compound through which they quickly progressed until the ship's hanger approached. Malcolm saw someone enter the ship and realised the one of the other teams had beaten them to the ship. Will led them to the ship and joined another two men on top of the ship where they were disconnecting the security netting that had been placed over it. Loo-cam directed Malcolm inside and showed him to a spare seat on the bridge saying,

"Stay here unless someone wants you. It's probably going to be a bumpy ride."

Malcolm nodded and Loo-cam regarded him for a moment before she kissed briefly but thoroughly.

"That'll help you pass the time," she grinned and dashed off.

Watching the comings and goings of the people made Malcolm itchy to do something. Most of the people he hadn't seen before but seeing those he did know talking to them reassured him. Loo-cam rushed up to him and pulled him to a control panel.

"Can you watch the hanger for guards?" she asked. "We don't want to be caught out but we're too busy to do it."

Malcolm sat down straight away but gestured to the panel,

"How?"

"This moves our heat sensors. That moves the camera. That's our alarm if you see anyone and this is one of our external guns for close range," she pointed at different buttons and toggles before dashing off again.

Malcolm felt much better now that he had something to do and as he moved the camera over the hanger he saw another group enter and then Lyta. A woman already present saw Lyta's injury, sat her down and bound her foot in bandages. He could see they were talking but couldn't make it out so he panned the camera round the open space.

Lyta winced as the woman pulled the bandage tight,

"Thank you Flick. Who's here?"

"Everybody due to come," Flick answered, packing her equipment away. "The others are waiting at your house with the rest of the luggage."

"Good. How's the setup coming along?" Lyta stood and tested out her foot out, pleased to find she could walk properly now.

"Nearly done. We just need to install everyone in their places," Flick told her, walking with her into the ship. "What about the security dome?"

"Disabled but some of the guards had to taken out of action which will alert the authorities," Lyta shook her head. "We may have to leave sooner than I thought."

"So I'll tell Teebra to contact Enterprise and the home group then," Flick nodded before moving off.

Lyta shifted herself along to her seat and sat herself down. Connecting to her ship, in the same way Loo-cam had done, she ran programmes to check out the ship's hull and internal structure as well as shields. These were Lyta's speciality and she was pleased to find no problems with any of them. More people began filing into the bridge and taking their seats and Malcolm watched all this with curious eyes. He only recognised Lyta, sitting at the front of the bridge, the others were a mystery to him. Four more women and a man were positioned in the seats around him, plugged into the ship, but no one had told him to move so he carried on with his assignment until a small box lit up on the screen. Malcolm blinked at it before saying,

"Does anyone know what this means?"

One of the women glanced up from her work and looked at his screen.

"It means Thowra has taken over. It's his job really," the woman went back to her work.

"Where is he?" Malcolm asked.

"On the second bridge," the woman answered. "Ask Lyta what she wants you to do."

Malcolm stood and weaving through the chairs made his way to Lyta's side. She glanced at him,

"Nothing to do?"

"No. Loo-cam put me on surveillance whilst you were all getting set up but someone's taken over now," Malcolm told her.

"Then were all ready to go. Teebra's just contacted everyone to tell them we're ready," Lyta informed Malcolm.

"But I thought we weren't due to leave for another couple of hours," Malcolm remembered the briefing.

"Slight change of plans due to the guards that are now missing from the rotation," Lyta answered. "I'd go sit in the seat Loo-cam showed you to. It ain't gonna be pretty."

Malcolm took her advice.

Archer wished Teebra luck before cutting the transmission and turning to Ensign Sato, who began to hail the governments on the planet with the frequencies Lyta had given them. Two peeved, tired looking men appeared on screen. Archer also noted they looked very different to each other and that Lyta seemed to be a mixture of both.

"My name is Jonathan Archer. I am Captain of the Star ship Enterprise and we are currently in orbit around your planet," Archer introduced himself.

A mixture of angry words, which Archer took to be swearing, and smiles reached him. The younger man on the screen cut gestured with a patterned hand at someone out of sight, then at Archer before cutting him off. The other, older man shook his head.

"I am _sorry_ about him," he apologised. "My name is Jodiser. I am very please to meet your acquaintance."

"As I am you. Who was the other man?" Archer pretend he knew nothing.

"That was SanYal. He is leader of the opposition government on this planet. I feel _I _must warn you he may launch attacks at you as he hates all new comers but please do not label us as such disrespecting people. We are happy and _pleased_ you have come to us and we will do much for you so that we may establish good connections between us. I am sure you _must_ value a reliable trade connection as I have not heard of you or your ship before and therefore you must be far from your home," Jodiser smiled, reminding Archer of merchants eager for you to buy their wares.

"Yes indeed. That would be kind of you," Archer smiled back at the ridged man. "But I must trouble you and ask why SanYal would attack us when we have done nothing wrong?"

Jodiser frowned, clearly unhappy about why they should be talking about his rival in power instead of him, before he launched into another long winded speech in which he said, almost to the letter, what Lyta had told Archer he would say. This continued for some time until another man tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. A startled look flashed across his face before he controlled it and turned to Archer,

"I must apologise for the interruption but something _most_ unpleasant has just occurred and it requires _my _immediate attention."

"Of course," Archer nodded.

"I will contact you when I am finished," Jodiser informed Archer before cutting the transmission.

"That must have been the break-in being discovered," T'Pol calculatced the time.

"This is it," Archer sat down. "Let's watch the skies."

Lyta nodded at Yuli, her engineer and one of the women on the bridge, who began the start up of the engines. They made no noise as they components warmed up but as they met a roar sounded loud across the hanger. Almost immediately a voice hailed them,

"This is the security official for this neutral compound hanger. What you are doing is illegal and you must stop, come out from the ship unarmed and give yourselves up. There are weapons trained on the ship. Though we hold the ship for others we would not hesitate to destroy it if you persist."

Lyta's temper could only take so much and being told she was stealing her own ship was a little too much. She stabbed at the communications which flared into life, brining her an image of the official at whom she vent her anger.

"I'm taking _my_ ship and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I will not be told what to do anymore so you can stuff anything you have to say where the sun don't shine!" she snarled viciously.

The man quavered slightly but to give him his due he fought back.

"I have contacted both governments about this and both are sending ships to stop this ridiculous notion," he told Lyta.

"If it's ridiculous then why send ships?" she asked.

The man gaped slightly and Lyta cut the transmission with satisfaction. Yuli signalled that they were ready for the next stage of lift-off and another woman called Chrissy started the count down to lift-off. Lyta ignored the next hail and set the ship into motion as the ship had be lying flat on the floor. Shutting her eyes Lyta imagined the ship rearing up to face the ceiling and spreading its wings and the ship complied with graceful movements. The youngest woman on the bridge watched as security spread out around the ship, whilst it moved.

"Lyta we'll incinerate them if they stay there."

"I know Hippy. Don't worry I'll get them to move," Lyta reassured her before opening fire on them, deliberately missing.

The men scrambled for safety outside the hanger and Lyta grinned,

"See! Told you I could make them shift themselves."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Hippy shook her head, smiling.

The ship swung gracefully into take-off position because as well as being a deep space explorer ship it could also fly in atmospheres' and so was designed to lift-off without to much hassle. Chrissy reached the last ten digits on her count down and Yuli stored the power ready to give the thrusters maximum boost for take-off. The whole ship thrummed with the energy and time seemed to slow as the ship crouched to launched itself at the ceiling. Chrissy's fingers hovered over the ships weapons, ready to press them at the last moment to blast the roof away from the ascending ship. Malcolm instinctively remembered everything that happened around him as well as noticing the fluency of the crew's movements. They were clearly happy to be back on their own ship again and they would definitely be a force to reckon with.

"Evasive pattern Delta Beta," Archer ordered.

Ensign Mayweather obeyed, fingers flying over the control panel as another wave of missiles was launched at them from the planet. SanYal was beginning to get a better aim and Archer was becoming hard press not to return fire and he'd held off this long because he didn't want to provoke Jodiser into opening fire as well. T'Pol was still watching the neutral ship hanger carefully for the breakout of the Elemental so she saw the explosion of the roof as the ship inside blasted it into oblivion.

"The Elemental has breached the compound and is now on course to pick up the rest of her crew," T'Pol announced.

"Where are the intercept ships?" Archer asked, walking over.

"2500 metres and closing. I am unsure whether the Elemental will finish the pick-up in time before they reach the house," T'Pol frowned at her calculations.

Archer knew there was nothing he could do to speed up the other ship but he could offer some distraction. He ordered the replacement tactical officer to fire a warning shot across each of the approaching ships' bows, hoping this would distract them or at least slow them down momentarily, even though he knew they would fall short of their targets. Archer was in his element as he watched the approaching missiles, the Elemental and the enemy ships. Everyone watched with bated breath as the Elemental slowed and hovered over the ground and the loading procedure began. The ship was just closing the bay doors when the enemy appeared over the horizon and began to open fire.

"Wow. They're really not happy," Mayweather muttered.

The Elemental pivoted on a wing tip and built up speed as missiles rained down.

"We can't fire from here can we?" Archer looked at T'Pol, double checking.

"No they are out of range," T'Pol answered.

The Elemental dodged the fire and began to return fire as she climbed higher into the atmosphere. She was a nimble ship that could evade the faster missiles as well as pick up speed. Whoever was firing at the pursuing ships was a good shot because one faltered and slowed, smoke pouring from engines. As the Elemental gained the higher atmosphere Archer ordered Ensign Mayweather to turn the ship and prepare the Enterprise for warp. Moving the Enterprise out of orbit also made them less of a target for SanYal which was a relief because SanYal was getting a better aim. The Elemental climbed through the atmosphere at a sharp angle, gaining speed so that she shot past the Enterprise into space. The Enterprise went into warp, heading for prearranged co-ordinations at warp two and the Elemental followed, eventually drawing level so that they arrived in the deserted solar system together.

Once there they finished the exchange of the goods and then both Archer and Lyta announced open ship to all. Everyone was to continue with their duties but when off-duty people were free to visit the other ship and talk to the other crew. The two ships journeyed together for another five days, arriving in another system far from the original so that Lyta and her extended family would be safe from the war and any retribution heading their way.

Archer heard the chime at his door as someone requested entry.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Malcolm and Loo-cam, who then stepped into the room.

"Hello," Archer greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you have realised that Malcolm and I have rarely parted company since we met and we'd like it to stay that way," Loo-cam came straight to the point.

"So you're asking me to give up my tactical officer?" Archer asked.

"No. No nothing like that!" Loo-cam shook her head and glanced at Malcolm.

"Captain what we're trying to say is that Loo-cam would like to stay here and become part of this crew instead," Malcolm finished.

"Has this been cleared with your Captain?" Archer raised an eyebrow at the unusual request.

"Yes Mum…Lyta agreed as long as she was allowed to carry on popping round to see how I'm doing," Loo-cam answered.

"Lyta can continue to do that regardless of my answer. As for my answer for your request well…" Archer paused and the two people in his office worked hard not to look crestfallen. "That answers it. Loo-cam welcome to the Enterprise. We'll see what you can do for us. You have to understand I won't be able to give you access to anything on this ship until you've earned my trust and then it has to be cleared with Starfleet headquarters back on Earth."

Loo-cam smiled,

"Yes I understand. Thank you Captain!"

"Yes thank you sir," Malcolm was smiling as well.

"Malcolm I think you can manage to get her moved in. Now as to quarters…" Archer paused to look intently at his computer.

"Sir we thought… had an idea about that," Malcolm caught and squeezed Loo-cam's hand.

Archer looked up.

"I thought she could stay with me in my quarters sir, if that's not too much trouble," Malcolm stated.

"I think that would solve a lot of problems Lieutenant," Archer smiled at the couple. "Now get going."

"Yes sir," they chorused before leaving.

As the door closed Loo-cam turned to Malcolm and said,

"We don't have to pretend anymore."

"Thank god," he whispered before kissing her.

The End


	2. Your Home

**Title: **Chapter 2 Your Home

**Disclaimer:** Enterprise isn't mine but sure is damn pretty.

**Notes: **I started writing this a while back but my laptop deleted a nearly finished chapter so I had to start again, then I saw the episode 'Home'. My reaction was 'Wow yes! I can rewrite my story so much better!'… Well except this turned into a chopped up thing.

Loo-cam watched her lover help Phlox with all his luggage, taking on far more than he could really manage. She watched him struggle to open the door as Phlox stood by before hurrying to help.

"Ah Loo-cam I was just telling Lieutenant Reed about my plans when I visit Earth," Phlox smiled happily at her.

Loo-cam nodded, taking some bags off Malcolm and pushing the button to open the door,

"There are so many places I'd like to visit here but we have to go to Starfleet headquarters first. Captain Archer is already there."

"Loo-cam has to be vetted first before Starfleet will let her join the crew of the Enterprise or even just live aboard this ship," Malcolm commented, sounding a little sour.

"Starfleet has good intentions at heart I'm sure," Phlox nodded. "And, of course, after they've met Loo-cam in person I'm sure they will come to the same conclusion as the rest of the crew has done."

"Which is?" Loo-cam asked curiously.

"That you are a kind and generous person."

Blood turned her neck ridges bright red in her version of a blush which Malcolm spotted and smiled at.

"He's right you know."

-

"Now you understand we've done this because of recent changes to the way our acceptance protocol works," Admiral Maxwell Forrest eyed the woman sitting across from him.

"I know what an attack like this can do to a planet," Loo-cam nodded. "I'll do what I need to stay aboard Enterprise."

"Explain exactly why you want to serve aboard Enterprise and no other ship?" Admiral Forrest leant back in his chair.

Loo-cam blinked,

"Because Mal… Lieutenant Reed is there. I thought that much would have been obvious from all the reports."

"The reports do allude to that but does this mean that Lieutenant Reed is the only reason you have for staying?"

"The crew of Enterprise are brave, clever and loyal. They're my new family. I haven't been anywhere else that accepts me like they do and I would stay simply for that," Loo-cam smiled. "Plus I think she's a beautiful ship."

Maxwell returned the smile, liking the woman. Ambassador Soval noted the expression between the two and decided it was time to ask questions of his own.

"Doctor Phlox's report shows you are physically stronger than humans. Should that worry us?"

Loo-cam shrugged,

"I'm not sure how you want me to answer that. I'd say no because I'd never hurt them but you are the ones deciding my fate so that's your decision."

The Vulcan remained quiet so Loo-cam continued,

"I've learnt how much strength I can use safely now. I'm not going to hurt anyone by accident."

"So you would hurt someone on purpose?" Soval asked.

"So would anyone, given enough incentive."

"I see that you are being honest with us," Soval nodded. "Most would us clever words to say what you have said in the simplest terms."

"Thank you," Loo-cam spotted the compliment hidden in his phrasing.

"I have no objections as to why you cannot serve aboard the Enterprise," Admiral Forrest began. "But what exactly do you think you'll be doing aboard the ship? All the positions are filled by Star Fleet trained personal."

"I'm adaptable. I am willing to do most anything," Loo-cam explained. "I have given up a lot in the hope I was allowed to stay. If I am not then I will have to return to my family and drag them into following the Enterprise around to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"So you can continue courting Lieutenant Reed," Soval stated.

"If it comes to that," Loo-cam wasn't going to let rules get in her way.

"Since you have mentioned your family, now seems the opportune moment to talk about them," Maxwell Forrest glanced down at the information on the table briefly. "They have their own warp capable ship but no home planet to speak of. Where do they intent to settle?"

"Anywhere they can," Loo-cam's expression grew sad. "But not a lot of cultures accept us with our mixed heritage status but if you're worried about them coming to Earth I doubt they will until this planet has recovered from the attack."

-

"Lieutenant Reed please take a seat," Admiral Forrest gestured to the only seat available.

"Thank you sir," Malcolm sat a little stiffly.

"Now you know why you have been asked to come here," Maxwell looked up at the man opposite him.

"Yes sir," Malcolm nodded. "Loo-cam."

"Now obviously you want her to be given a place aboard Enterprise but we cannot just allow her such a place without strict questioning," Forrest stated.

"The attack on Earth has made such questioning a necessity," Malcolm agreed.

"I'm glad you understand," the Admiral nodded.

"Does that not bother you?" Soval suddenly asked.

"Ambassador?" Malcolm frowned.

"That you are currently engaged in courting an alien, unsure of her background and whether she could have had any connection to the attack on your planet," Soval expanded.

"She did not have anything to do with the attack," Malcolm bristled. "With all due respect Ambassador, surely you have proof of that?"

"Circumstantial at best," Soval regarded the human male steadily. "She is not Xindi and not from their region of space but her tumultuous past makes her connections very… dubious."

Malcolm straightened in his seat,

"I'm sure you have read the reports sir and have come to an understanding that the crew like and, to some extent, trust Loo-cam. I trust their judgement as well as my own instincts and I believe Loo-cam, all of her family, could not be connected to such a vicious attack."

"It is clear that you have an attachment to this woman and will not be swayed from your position on the matter," Soval met Forrest's eyes.

"Lieutenant Reed please understand that next to Captain Archer, Sub-commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker you are the highest ranking member of the Enterprise crew and in charge of security. The fact that Loo-cam has attached herself to you is something to be considered," Admiral Forrest pointed out.

"Loo-cam and I have made a point of not talking about my work in great detail," Malcolm explained.

-

"How did it go?" Malcolm asked as he wrapped an arm around Loo-cam's waist.

"As well as expected I suppose," Loo-cam chewed her lip. "They seem willing to let me stay but they said they'd get back to me, which just seems like they want to say no. What about you?"

"They tried to implicate you in the attack but I wasn't exactly going to agree on that point."

"Doesn't appear they like me much does it?" Loo-cam sighed.

"They're fools if they let you go," Malcolm commented before kissing her.

Loo-cam returned the show of public affection happily. She hadn't been sure whether Malcolm would initiate any intimate contact or shy away from it because of what had happened here. Trip was a good friend and both of them knew how much he was hurting from the loss of his sister and hometown. Loo-cam was prepared to forego anything Malcolm didn't want to do in front of others, despite the pain it would cause her since it would be like he was ashamed of her.

Malcolm broke the kiss, smiling,

"Fools."

Loo-cam laughed,

"I don't think I'll be kissing my way onto Enterprise somehow."

"You better not," Malcolm glared at her suggestion.

"Never," Loo-cam whispered, still pleased.

"You two are making everyone jealous," Travis Mayweather's voice said from one side.

The couple turned to face Travis and his companion, Phlox, dropping their arms and just holding hands instead. Travis grinned at Malcolm whilst Phlox greeted Loo-cam.

"So where are you two taking us then?" Loo-cam glanced at Travis and Malcolm.

"There's a little bar just the other side of the bridge from the Vulcan consulate that suppose to be quite good," Travis explained.

-

Malcolm looked up when the two young women approached him, a piece of paper and pen between them. One smiled shyly and poked the other forward. The blonde woman stammered out her request and Malcolm agreed happily, basking in the attention.

Loo-cam met Travis' gaze across the table and smiled at his expression while Malcolm took the piece of paper the women offered him.

"We're really… um… impressed by what you did for us… Well not us_ us_ but you know the planet…" One of the women said whilst he signed it.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say…" Malcolm answered.

Travis softly said,

"Aren't you jealous?"

Loo-cam shot a look at the man on her right then back again,

"Of course but I trust Mal. He wouldn't…"

"Unfortunately, we're not allowed to give tours of the ship… but if that policy changes the two of you will be the first to know," Malcolm handed the piece of paper back and the girls left, clutching the piece of paper.

Loo-cam glared at their backs.

"You had to wear that jacket," Travis commented, smiling.

"You think I wore this jacket to attract attention?" Malcolm tried to look innocent.

Travis gave him a look that said 'That's exactly what you did it for and you know it'. Loo-cam laughed and agreed with Travis. As her eyes travelled between the two shipmates she spotted three men at the bar watching their table.

"We're the only people here sitting at a table with a Denobulan," Malcolm tried to defend himself.

"No one seems to be asking for the Doc's autograph," Travis pointed out and Malcolm silently conceded by having a swallow of his drink.

"I understand that a publisher's offered the Captain ten million credits for his life story," Phlox enlightened the group.

Malcolm pulled a thoughtful expression,

"Ten million."

"If the Captain's story's worth that much, his senior officers could probably get two or three," Travis thought out loud.

Loo-cam half listened to their conversation as she watched one of the men at the bar put his drink down and move towards the table.

"Warp Speed Ahead by Travis Mayweather," Malcolm joked.

"Starfleet'll probably take out the chapter about the Nazis," Travis said wryly.

The bar patron interrupted,

"How's your drink?"

Phlox met his gaze,

"Delicious, thank you."

"I heard somewhere that your people didn't like alcohol," the man commented.

"You may be thinking of Vulcans," Phlox explained.

The man nodded,

"You know, you're right… I get your species mixed up all the time."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Security training in Malcolm flared up.

"I just wanted to make sure that your friend here was comfortable…" the bar patron said dryly. "…sitting in a bar full of so many strange-looking "aliens" like us…"

Phlox looked slightly confused,

"I'm quite comfortable."

The man ignored him, tone getting more sarcastic the longer he spoke,

"Because if you weren't comfortable… If humans make you nervous for some reason… The Vulcan Consulate's on the other side of the bridge and I'll bet there are lots of places there where someone like yourself could get a nice, refreshing beverage."

Phlox tried to defuse situation,

"Perhaps we should be on our way…"

Phlox started to rise but Malcolm put his hand on the doctor's arm. Other people in the bar were starting to notice commotion.

"We're not going anywhere, Doctor."

"If your friend wants to go, you should let him," the bar patron put a mild threat into his voice but Travis wasn't put off.

"You're not chasing anyone out of here."

"You Starfleet people are the real problem… You fly all over the galaxy, telling every species you meet where to find Earth. Did it ever occur to you that might not be the smartest thing to do?" the man was shouting now and Loo-cam shifted uneasily.

Malcolm glanced at her. Doctor Phlox had much more obvious signs of being an alien but the man was bound to notice Loo-cam's mottled hands and ridged neck soon. He stood,

"Why don't you go back to the bar?"

The man looked down at Malcolm's insignia,

"Excuse me, _Admiral_…"

He pushed Malcolm slightly and Loo-cam shot to her feet, anger contorting her features.

"… but I don't take orders from you."

Travis caught a glimpse of the look on Loo-cam's face and stood as well, backing his friends up,

"You heard him… Step away from the table."

The bar patron's two friends moved from the bar to his side and there was a tense moment where everyone stared at each other. Suddenly the first man threw a punch at Malcolm who dodged, grabbing his arm as it swung by, before he retaliated. His series of expert blows sent the other man reeling away.

Travis intercepted one of the bar patron's friends as he headed for Phlox but the other man leapt at him. Travis and the man grappled with each other before crashing into a nearby table.

"Please… Gentlemen!" Phlox tried to stop the fighting but his words drew the attention of the second bar patron.

Loo-cam stepped in front of Phlox, fists up. The second man stopped and sized her up before pointing to her blotchy hands,

"You're an alien like him!"

Loo-cam lifted her head, neck ridges standing out,

"Leave him alone."

The second man grabbed at her and Phlox, worried for Loo-cam, pulled her backwards, making a guttural sound. As the bar patron turned his gaze to the doctor Phlox puffed up his face, cheeks and neck distending making the man hurriedly release Loo-cam, frightened.

He was not alone as everyone in the bar reacted by backing away. Their three attackers scramble away and exited the bar as fast as they were able. Phlox's face deflated, air rushing from his cheeks before he slumped into his seat, Loo-cam guiding him down. Malcolm and Travis moved closer, concerned for their friend.

"Doctor…" Malcolm sounded surprised and unsure of what to say.

Phlox nodded, out of breath,

"I'll be all right."

Loo-cam looked round the bar to find everyone standing against the far walls, staring at them and giving them plenty of space. Her gaze met Malcolm's last and he looked her up and down before moving to her side.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. The doctor was a splendid gentlemen, stopped me getting into a fist fight with someone I would have beaten easily," Loo-cam smiled.

Mal stared at her for a moment prior to a smile breaking across his face,

"I forget you're stronger than nor… humans."

Loo-cam noticed the falter,

"It's reasonable to say normal. It is normal here."

"Not right though is it?" Malcolm laid a hand on her arm. "Tonight really showed that."

"So much for the wonders of Earth," Loo-cam wrinkled up her nose. "You got into a bar fight."

"That is a wonder of Earth," Travis told her from the other side of Phlox.

"Well if that's the case I think I'll stay away from the wonders of Earth for the time being," Phlox stood.

"They're gone," Malcolm pointed out.

"Even so the mood is ruined," Travis jerked his head at their watchers.

-

"I'm sorry about tonight," Malcolm ran his hand up Loo-cam's arm, fingers tracing the mottled patterns.

Loo-cam turned onto her side to study his face,

"Don't be. You weren't to know that… What's the term?... You weren't to know those… jerks would be there."

Malcolm gave a her a one sided smile,

"Your colloquial English is getting better everyday."

"It's amazing what people say without thinking about it," Loo-cam shrugged.

The man next to her traced her marks up her arm to where they met her neck ridge. He stroked the raised, hardened skin and Loo-cam's eyes shut in pleasure as she whispered,

"Cheat."

"I thought that was when I did this," Malcolm laid his lips on her neck.

"Mal…" Loo-cam arched her neck.

Malcolm lifted his head and stared at the beautiful woman in his bed. She smiled lazily back before running her hand through his hair and tugging him closer.

"No more apologising," she told him. "No more talking, not tonight."

"If you insist," he agreed.

"I do. Now I think we've got one more thing to do before we sleep."

"Do we?" Malcolm grinned, his hand moving across her shoulder. "What might that be?"

Loo-cam opened her mouth, shut it before she narrowed her eyes at Malcolm,

"Something we don't do very often and we should do more often."

"We don't do it often enough for you?" Malcolm leant in a bit closer.

"Never," Loo-cam whispered before shaking her head. "Stop it! No distracting me!"

"Was I?"

"You…"

"Hmmm?"

"Mal…"

"Yes?"

"I… Never mind."

-

Doctor Phlox looked up from his feeding round when the infirmary doors opened, thinking it was perhaps Hoshi again, coming back with some of that delicious food she had promised. Instead Loo-cam walked through the doors and hopped up onto one of the beds.

"What can I do for you?" Phlox asked, continuing with the feed.

Loo-cam rubbed her neck ridge,

"I'm not quite sure how to phrase this… I was wondering whether you could help me."

"In what way?" Phlox closed the cage door and walked over to her side.

"Malcolm and I have been… _active_ for a while now and I was wondering if there was any chance that we were… compatible," Loo-cam finished shyly.

"You were thinking of starting a family?" Phlox smiled.

"No," Loo-cam shook her head. "It's just that… Maybe we should be more careful… If anything's possible between us."

"I understand," Phlox nodded.

"So you can help me?" Loo-cam met his gaze.

"First I would have to run a test your DNA and Lieutenant Reed's but there are other factors to consider," Phlox went over to the screen next to the bed.

"Such as?"

"Well, for example, how long to female's of your species carry offspring for?" Phlox looked over at her.

"Eight months," Loo-cam frowned.

"The human gestation period is nine months," Phlox explained.

"Oh," Loo-cam glanced down at her hands. "So it wouldn't be safe for me to carry a child anyway, even if I could conceive?"

"Not necessarily because human babies survive quite well even if they are born prematurely."

Loo-cam looked up and watched Phlox input data into the computer, unsure of what she wanted the tests to show. She had always thought of having children in her lifetime but she didn't know when or what she would do if she couldn't have children. Children with Malcolm that was. Loo-cam didn't even think about going elsewhere if that wasn't possible.

What would she tell Malcolm if they could have children? That would mean confessing she had been to see Phlox and that they needed to consider some form of contraception. If they couldn't have children then she didn't have to say anything until he wanted to start a family, if he ever did and what happened if he didn't want a family?

Loo-cam made a small noise of confusion and hid her face in her hands, unaware that Phlox looked over at her with a look of concern on his face. The doctor glanced down at his work then back at the woman sitting on the bed and made a decision. He would help her, as a doctor he would anyway, but there was something showing in her voice, face, that made Phlox want to ease her fears and grant all her wishes.


End file.
